Chidori
by Dark Eclipse the 13th
Summary: Sasuke killed of all the Akatsuki members and now he's trying to shake of a love-sick Karin. A girl suddenly appears and killed Karin. She then challenged Sasuke to a fight. What will happen next? SasukeXOOC There's a poll at the end of the story! Enjoy !


_**Ekira Original Writings...**_

**Chidori**

_A thousand birds chirping at the same time is normal. But a thousand kingfishers at the same time? That's not possible, but sometimes, miracles happen and you'd prefer following the wind. _

Hi! Just to tell you that i have been brainstorming for a while and thought of this one-shot. So, tell me what feeling did you get when you read this. Thanks for your support and i appreciate people who tell me that they have more ideas for my story. At that case i will accept your information that you may email me or inform me in your review. Althought i'd rather prefer having reviews, e-mails are wonderful too. Now, on with the story.

* * *

**Summary**

Meeting under a forest in summer time. Kunais slicing the trees are heard clearly. Yet the red eyes are what that surprises us the most.

An unknown presence was sensed, yet he familiarized himself with the unknown person.

What is wrong with the famous Uchiha Sasuke today?

* * *

Footsteps were heard and dry leaves cracking sounds are heard through out the forest. Two figures were seen running away from each other, and something else.

'It's easy to run away from Karin, but that other thing?' He activated his Sharingan and and looked around. He realized that Karin was no longer chasing him. And he took this advantage to go to the training grounds which he had been hiding from civilization, but for sure, he didn't know that someone was following him. That person has a kekei genkai that defies and rejects both the Sharingan and Byakugan.

Who would that person be?

A few hours passed. Kunai's slicing the trees are heard clearly. Yet the red eyes are what that surprises us the most. An unknown presence was sensed, yet he familiarized himself with the unknown person.

"It's been long, Kimmi." He forced the final word out, he was still debating to whether call her miss or by her name.

"Wow, and i thought i hid my presence well. And here you are calling me by the nickname you gave me." She smirked.

"So, you want me to call you by your full name? I'm afraid it won't be easy for me to remember that easily." The Uchiha smirked once again and activated his Sharingan to three comas.

"You were just using the basic levels when you sensed me out? And i thought i mastered it!" The girl in the tree branches made an expression.

"And i thought that you were lowering your guard for me to find you." He smirked at the end of the sentence.

"Well then i guess, i guess theres no use in acting now. Chidorigan!!!!" (A thousand birds chirping eyes, it's called that because when she uses jutsus combined with it, the jutsu will be given a special effect which will shatter the thing it hits depending on what jutsu is used.) As she aid, she activated her eyes which became full white. (The first level of the Chidorigan.)

Sasuke jumped from tree to tree, to get to the top. While doing so, he tried to catch Kimmika in his genjutsu. He failed again and again.

"I told you, my Chidorigan eyes can counter your Sharigan eyes, all the tricks that you have up your sleeve, i'm three moves ahead of you!" Kimmika laughed as Sasuke did a Chidori through her chest but to no avail. Sasuke looked infront of him and saw that the real Kimmika was jumping from tree to tree. He let go of the clay clone and followed her steps, not forgetting to be aware of obvious traps.

'She's not letting the other element out huh. She's just used earth for the clay clones. That's it. Lightning beats earth. That'll force her other element out!' Sasuke thought.

Kimmika did an earth seal and a huge land slide occured. Sasuke did a full body Chidori and created a hole from the pile of dirt. With every earth element attack Kimmika used, Sasuke blocked it with his lightning element.

'Damn, he figured it out already. Anyway, i could always use my kekei genkai's elements. I'll do a surprise attack towards him after he uses fire element.' Kimmika thought and did a wind seal. "Fuuton! Rasen-Kunai's!" Kimmika shouted and took out a piece of red cloth filled with chakra, making it hard and flapped it towards him deactivating his Chidori, and also slicung his body since the jutsu is with the wind rubbing against each other, when it touches obstacles, it could easily slice it and anything that's within 5 kilometers.

'Hm, she fell for it, but, that's not the point. Wind, fire can easily beat that.' Sasuke thought. "Katon! Fire Balls!" Sasuke used the wind as an advantage and blew the fire towards the wind. While doing so he tricked Kimmika into it.

When he finished firing blasts, he realized that Kimmika replaced herself each time with clay clones as her melted clay stand before him.

'Darn, she's good at dodging my attacks. but at least she revealed her element. Both are useless against mine. Hah, wonder how will she survive now.' Sasuke smirked.

Kimmika did an earth seal and clay clones began to form. Sasuke ran his lightning chakra down his sword and sliced the clones in half. Disabling the clones to rejoin again. Kimmika did a wind seal and created a tornado to blow away his lightning chakra that was running down his sword. Sasuke did a fire seal and blew a whole smoke of fire towards the tornado, forcing it to turn back towards Kimmika.

Kimmika smirked and did a water seal.

'A water seal, what the hell?' Sasuke managed to think.

"Suiton, Water wave!" She yelled and the water washed the fire to none, also giving the trees a refreshing drink of water.

Sasuke did a chidori and ran up to her at full speed. She tried to dodge but he hit her stomach. And what happened? I was a water clone! and behind him Kimmika ran her water chakra and wind chakra onto the kunai's held onto his neck.

"I win." Kimmika exclaimed proudly and made the wind and water chakras fade away and kept the ordinary kunai's into her pouch.

"That's it? No abduction?" Sasuke asked. He smirked and walked towards her quietly.

"Why would you want me to abduct you when there's no need to." Kimmi asked back.

"I heard that the Akatsuki's were setting their targets towards me after they failed to find Naruto." Sasuke paused for a while, then continued. "Aren't you in the Akatsuki's?" he asked, once again.

"H-, How did you know?" Kimmi asked in a very quiet tone, almost a whisper.

"I knew everything about the organization. I killed everyone in it. So I'm suggesting that you'd be afraid of me but no, you let me live when in turn I'd rather let you die." Sasuke said. His expression changed back to a emotionless face.

Sasuke did a full body chidori, he walked towards her. Kimmika stood there, merely moving. And in a blink of an eye, she turned into black birds. Like Itachi's genjutsu.

Sasuke then opened his real eyes, with a hint of fright in it. "Now do you see why there's no need to?" Kimmika asked. She turned her back on him and walked away. "After all, my mission was to kill Karin the annoying bitch. That's it. I only challenged you to see how much you've grown." She added.

Sasuke ran towards her, pulled her back, and kissed her.

Kimmika stood there, surprised. Then, she slowly melted into the kiss and responded. Maybe a little too slow but Sasuke accepted. He licked her bottom lips for entrance, which, she did not grant immediately. Sasuke got impatient and placed his hand under her clothing, toying with her bra a little which startled her as she opened her mouth to gasp for air.

Sasuke took advantage of her and stuck his tongue inside her mouth, taking in every scent of her. Not before long she began to respond and battled with Sasuke's tongue.

They soon ran out of air and let go for air. Now they were panting heavily.

"So, and you were saying you don't have the intention to abduct me?" Sasuke asked.

"That's not abducting, that's called kissing! For god's sake and you're an Uchiha too!" Kimmika replied.

"Whatever." Was all that Sasuke said before they walked towards the sun set.

**Now, this is not exactly the ending, if you wish for me to continue on then please say so in your reviews. Once i get at least 15 peoples reviewing saying that they want me to continue on with the story then i WILL continue. But if it lesser than 15, then i will not continue, yet. I might get lazy, troublesome reviewers...  
**

**If there's no one out there who appreciates my stories then there will be no need for me to keep updating my story, it also means more time for me to spend watching the clouds. Troublesome...**

**Well, then, i guess that's it! I'm tired. Now i wanna get my sleep enough to wake up in the morning to see the clouds. Night.. Merry X'mas...  
**


End file.
